


Comfort From the Canine

by SugarRose22



Series: Levi the Guard Dog [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Emotions, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Levi comforts Eren, Levi is a dog, Slightly Sad, Teen Eren, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's got a crush on Jean, who likes Marco and completely crushes Eren's poor heart. When Eren finds it out, he gets sad. Luckily, little Levi is there to save the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort From the Canine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love JeanEren, but I figured Levi needed his moment to comfort Eren. <3 By the way, Eren's around 15 or 16, whichever way you want to see it. Anyways, I hope you like it guys!
> 
> Also, it'll make more sense if you read the first one. You don't have to, though. :)

"Did you hear? Jean asked Marco out! They're dating now!"

 

"Really? Finally! I was waiting for that to happen!"

 

The two students laughed, but poor Eren was far from happy.

 

He was heartbroken.

 

The brunette had been harboring a small crush on Jean for a while. Occasionally, being the flirt he was, Jean would sit and chat with Eren, leading the boy on when he really liked the sweet, freckled boy named Marco.

 

Eren stared down at the desk, his grip on his pencil went loose as he felt a small pain in his chest. At least it hadn't been full on love...

 

Sighing, Eren tried to forget Jean as quick as he could. He pushed out all the memories and locked them away, focusing on his worksheet. He'd be able to go home soon, where he could drown his sorrows in ice cream and chocolate.

 

When he arrived at his house, he kicked off his shoes and tossed his backpack on the couch. He sighed as his mood kept diminishing little by little.

 

That was, until he heard the unmistakable sound of nails on wood flooring.

 

Grinning, Eren's mood instantly lightened, even if just by a bit, when he saw his precious dog Levi running towards him. 

 

He knelt down to greet the canine, wrapping his arms around the Doberman/Rottweiler mix. Levi covered his face with licks, his little nub of a tail wiggling furiously. 

 

Eren chuckled, slipping onto his butt as Levi nosed his cheeks. Eren realized that Levi knew of his dull mood and sighed once more.

 

"I had a bad day, Levi." He said softly. The dog leaned back, staring intently at Eren with shining gunmetal eyes. Eren reached out and Levi eagerly leaned into his touch as he scratched the black furred dog behind his ears.

 

"I thought Jean liked me, you know? But then he goes and asks out Marco," Eren snorted. "Don't get me wrong, I like Marco; he's super nice and all, but him and Jean? I don't think they'd go well together. One of them is so sweet, and the other," Eren's hand dropped into his lap. "The other's a heartbreaking asshole." He finished quietly.

 

Levi growled, because he wasn't one for whining, and stood up, nuzzling Eren's cheek. The teal eyed boy smiled sadly. 

 

"Thanks Levi. You always make it better." He leaned in, kissing the dog's muzzle. Levi licked Eren's cheek, and the boy stood up.

 

"Want food? I do. Then we can cuddle on the couch and watch sappy movies." Eren grinned, and Levi barked happily. Eren filled Levi's bowl with food  before making his own bowl of ice cream and getting out a package of chocolates. They both moved to the couch and Eren sat criss-crossed while Levi laid his head on Eren's knee. 

 

The brunette smiled, patting his beloved canine's head. "I love you Levi." He said.

 

Levi growled lowly, snuggling closer to Eren.

 

Eren smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, adorable. <3 Did you guys like it? Hate it? Have any tips? Please let me know! Comments and Kudos make me happy! Thanks~!


End file.
